


Shion

by AniManGa19930



Series: i7 Kingdom AU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One Shot] Mitsuki took the blow in the stead of Sougo. Kingdom AU.





	Shion

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this first before we dwelve into the AU:  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pG5DPhYjbD4v4fXwfQckS1nMnxKGjzbpjrQYF3YSbps/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> In summarized. Ryuu is Eastern King & Yamato is the Southern. Mitsuki is married to Ryuu while Sougo is to Yamato. Sougo is pregnant for their first child, while Mitsuki is having her seventh (details in the google doc)
> 
> Warning: Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness

“It’ll be nice if we can have that many.”

“Ng?” Ryuu rolled around, staring at his wife in puzzled.

Despite the weather was still in winter, the two couple laid down on the tatami mats wrapped in layers of blanket as they watched the moon through the jar of their slightly-opened door. Ryuu brought the woman closer, glued closely to his side and rubbed the other’s tummy in affection. It has only been months since the news of her pregnancy and her stomach hasn’t showed any sign yet, but Ryuu was already excited in these past few months for their first child.

This time, Mitsuki rolled over and looked at him eye to eye. Her smile broadened as she explained her murmur earlier. “Ryuu,” whenever the woman called him by his first name, his cheeks brightened in a tint of blush, “it’s been like a tradition right? Your big family.” Her smaller hand overlapped on Ryuu’s bigger one as she continued on, “it’s been always just the two of us, Iori and I. Sometimes I took care of the neighbor kids and those younger than me in the colosseum training hall, but I’ve never really felt how it was to have a big family until I met yours.” This time, the woman let out small laughs, genuinely amused at the recollection of her first visit to his husband’s country.

It was as if little Iori was multiplied by eight. Every each of them seemed about to cry when their dearest big brother bringing a woman home. The boys challenged her and the girls strictly got in the way every time the two got close. Now, Ryuu’s siblings always pull her around and actually scold their big brother if the man took their playtime with her. Oh how she wished Iori was just as honest as them when she saw her now-older littler brother sulked and buried himself deep in his study.

Mitsuki caressed her husband’s hand and smiled, “So I thought, it’d be nice if it’s like yours, having a big family.”

A surge of overwhelmed feeling waved through Ryuu, momentarily froze the man before he brought the woman closer in his embrace; somewhat to hide his happiness, his embarrassment, his apparent excitement and just everything he was sure his expression couldn’t contain at the moment.

“Ryuunosuke?” Mitsuki asked in curiosity when the hug got tighter and she could faintly felt the man was smiling.

Burying his face deeper in the woman’s shoulder, Ryuu basked in his wife’s warmth as he nodded solemly, “Mhmm, I’d want that.”

Mitsuki smiled at the response, breaking into a playful laugh and affectionately patting the man’s broad shoulder, “But I don’t really have confidence to give birth as many as yours, haha.”

“It’s okay!” This time, Ryuu released their embrace and earnestly looked at her in worry, “First and foremost, I just want Mitsuki-kun to be healthy and happy!”

The woman sighed in resign before bumping their foreheads together, something she would usually do when she thought the man was doing something silly, “I could say the same as you, you know. I also want Ryuu-san to be happy and healthy,” and gave a peck to her husband’s forehead.

The two laid down for a while, keeping the blanket tight and sharing each other warmth in serene. Ryuu was almost fell asleep when Mitsuki suddenly spoke again.

“It’d be nice if we can have until seven.”

“Seven?” That was an odd number to begin with.

“You know, my hometown is pretty deserted right? That’s why we rarely see what people called rainbows.”

Ryuu inclined his head, staring in wonder at Mitsuki’s story. The eastern country’s climate is warmer than most of other country and rainbows was nothing as rare in his place, especially in the middle of the year.

“I got to see it once, _only_ once, with Iori and Yamato-san. Even today I could still remember the sparkling arch, the twinkles in Iori’s amazed eyes and how he immediately went to the library to search more about the rainbows.”

To imagine his calm and collected brother-in-law was once like that, Ryuu chuckled in pure amusement.

“And then one day, he came running to me with a picture he drew himself, explaining rainbows have seven colors. Red, blue, green, yellow, indigo...”

“Purple and Orange,” Ryuu finished the two left over from Mitsuki’s counting hand.

“Right,” Mitsuki nodded and grinned, “Seeing and hearing about rainbows sounded almost unbelievable. How could that much colors are reflected in the sky? Rainbows has been like a myth or an illusion in our country, but I knew what we saw was real. It’s like a miracle! That’s why I thought it’d be nice if we can have that kind of miracle, don’t you think?”

* * *

 

Ryuu still remembered his wife’s bright smile when she said that, which was also spread upon his own when the image of their children float across his mind at that time. It was still as clear and was getting even clearer as he desperately grasped on his falling wife’s hands and the brunette frantically, with her sheer amount of conscience, called out to him and her brother. “Ryuu… Iori… the baby…,” despite the sweats ran down through all her body like a waterfall, Mitsuki shook her head and bit on his lips. The grip on Ryuu’s hand began to fall along with her consciousness.

Iori was on the other side, staying close as he prepared the medicine. “Sister, sister, calm down…,” his face was as white as Ryuu’s, however he tried his best to prevent himself from breaking down and soothed the woman.

Everyone was a mess.

Riku was gripping on his own medicine, the one he had just drank a while ago when he almost went on relapsed due to witnessing the scene. He braced himself while hugging and supporting the frozen figure of the Southern Empress, Sougo who had been blaming herself.

It shouldn’t have been like this.

Everyone else and he were aware that the Southern King was under menace, that was the whole reason the targeted Empress was sent to stay with his wife here. Their place was supposed to be safe. He had put everyone on guard. How did this still happen?

The palace doctor put everything on her skill as she tend to Mitsuki’s wound. The Empress gown Mitsuki had sewn by herself had all been smeared red by the blood. The arrow, which was the weapon, was put down on the tray beside Iori as the scholar extracted the poison through it and his sister’s blood to make the antidote. According to him, the poison was a special one by the Southern’s Assassination Group which usually was used against the Queen or concubines to cause death or miscarriage. Obviously, the elders were threatened when they heard Sougo was pregnant with the crown prince and ordered the assassination. However Mitsuki, keened on her sense had actually covered for the Empress when the assassin shot her and was instead the one who collapsed.

The moment he heard the news, Ryuu thought he was dreaming. As he got faster approaching the chamber in case and the sound of Iori calling out his sister’s name, the reality slowly dawned on him. The moment he entered the room, he was met with the sight of Iori hugging and shouting at his sister in desperation and the Southern Empress was trembling in fear on the corner at the sight of her fallen friend. Had his subordinate wasn’t reminding him of his awaiting order, Ryuu would have collapsed as well. Taking a deep breath, he ordered the servants on several things; keeping their six children away from the premises, lockdown the entire mansion, pursuit the culprit, call for the doctor, as well as bringing several assistant to assist the doctor and his brother-in-law.

Mitsuki had told him before, about the assassination group and she was once a part of it. Iori was fortunate and wasn’t caught by them. However Mitsuki taught him about the poisons, medicine, and every irregular medicine the group used that she had learnt. He reached out to his wife, and then to his brother-in-law, reminding the ravenet that he was the only one who would be able to save his sister. On cue, Iori tightened his grips and slowly regained his composure. By then Mitsuki was already calling for their baby and desperately clutching on her stomach. Knowing her, she’d probably known what was happening and Ryuu couldn’t do anything but let her leaned on him and gripping his hands as support.

The whole process was unbearably long. Mitsuki had already passed out, lost out of her strength. Riku was barely able to watch the entire thing, but he sat silently still and kept praying in tears. Sougo was still unresponsive.

“Brother-in-law,” Iori gently called, almost too careful at the sight of the expressionless Eastern King.

The smile Ryuu offered for the ravenet seemed unreal and tired. “Sorry. Is it over, Iori-kun?”

The younger man nodded and fixed his sitting position, “Yes. Sister’s breath has already returned to normal and the danger phase should no longer be a worry. However, the baby…,” clutching on the cloth he used to wipe out his sister’s blood, Iori bit on his lips, unable to continue the words.

Ryuu merely nodded understandingly. “Thank you, Iori-kun, doctor, everyone. Could someone help me to bury the… baby together?” It wasn’t a baby… it wasn’t even able to completely form as a human. Wrapped in a tainted white blanket was what used to reside inside his wife and whom he had been waiting to raise.

“Your Majesty,” the doctor beside him timidly began, “I think it’s best for you to stay with the Empress for tonight and rest. About the baby, we will bury them for you.”

He was about to open his mouth, but then he remembered everyone was just thinking about them. Bringing his wife closer, he ordered in solemn tone, “Please keep him safe. I will do it later with Mitsuki-kun.” At the very least, he wanted both of them to be able to say their farewell.

* * *

 

“Mom, are you okay?”

“Mom, your food. Eat!”

“Mother, you should lie down.”

“Ah, alright, alright, I’ll do that after.” Mitsuki sighed to herself, smiling mirthfully at how nosy her children were despite being kids. Organized by their eldest, her children ran  errand for her; from preparing her food to help her change. Mitsuki was always amazed at how much a child could grow.

“It’s father!”

Upon hearing their father’s footsteps, the six children quickly ran outside and tackled the big man each on their own way. Three dove for both feets, the other aimed for the stomach, and the two older ones shyly hugged the arms. Ryuu came with their children all over him as Yamato and Sougo trudged along quietly behind.

It had been weeks since Mitsuki regained her consciousness. When she awoke, she laid still in her bed. Silent and without question, she greeted everyone who visited her with a smile. However Ryuu wasn’t able to see the shine which her smile usually had, unable to also say anything, he merely reached out and hugged her. They cried for hours wordlessly. They were known as the strongest king and the undefeated colosseum champion, but right now, they felt really powerless. Ryuu’s hands trembled, gripping on his wife’s shoulder as much as her. His hands were bandaged, just like her stomach was. The wound in his palm still stung, reminding him of his anger as he was about to raise his sword and slashed the assassin instead of capturing and giving him out to his friend.

Afterwards, Mitsuki was still kept on their bedroom for recuperation. Slowly she began to regain her strength and her smile, although she became a bit too paranoid during night. Her worried children came and played with her everyday and Ryuu would work at their bedroom as much as he could. Iori came to manage her recovery and foods for her nutrition. Riku would sing and tell stories with her. The only one who she had never seen since she woken up was right now present beside her at the bedside, hanging her head really low. The visitor actually looked as if she ate even less than her.

“Sougo,” upon her call, the woman finally raised her head, “Hey, look, I’m already fine, so don’t be too upset.” Sougo shook her head as she stared down once again, gripping hard on her own hands.

Her childhood friend, the Eastern King, sat still and said nothing as his wife spoke in tremble.

“I-I’m really sorry, Mitsuki-sama… Tsunashi-sama… If I hadn’t stayed here… I… If I hadn’t…”

“Sou!”

Yamato’s loud voice startled the pale woman. However instead, the woman glared back and added, “but it’s true! It’s because I stayed here that Mitsuki-san got shot instead. It’s because I only thought about myself that I burdened other people! I… I should have been the one who was sh--!”

“Sougo!”

This time Mitsuki’s shout really stopped the woman from continuing on her self-despair.

“Should have been what? Are you saying your baby is the one who should have went through it? Is that what you really wish?!”

Sougo’s eyes widened. Her body quivered as she shook her heads once again. Yamato lowered his head along with her wife this time, ashamed that even so they would still want their child to be alive despite their guilt.

Satisfied with the reaction, Mitsuki harrumphed, “Good. Because I’d shot the two of you if you actually say yes.” Yamato couldn’t exactly smile knowing there was half of truth in the woman’s exclamation.

“Listen. I’ve already been blessed with six children. I’m happy right now. I have Ryuunosuke, Iori, the children and Ryuunosuke’s siblings,” giving a mirth smile, the brunette continued in suffocation, “I’m okay,” then he repeated once again after a breath, “I’m already okay. So the two of you should protect and carefully build your own and only family.”

“Mitsuki-san…”

“Besides! Even if I’m already the wife of another country’s king, I’m still a warrior of South, you know. To be able to protect the Queen and the future crown prince, don’t you think I deserve a medal?”

Yamato burst to laughters, impressed by how quickly his friend could turn around the atmosphere. “Yeah, yeah, you do. I will make a statue of you and put it in the palace.”

“That sounds so lonely. At least make Iori and Ryuu one too.”

“I might as well include your children.”

“Sounds good.”

Sougo chuckled at the two’s banter, finally calmed down and regained a better composure of herself. “You’re right. I… I will work harder, and make sure to keep the child safe. For Mitsuki-san’s sake too.”

“Ou!”

This time, Sougo bowed her head in a much peaceful mind, “Thank you for saving me, Mitsuki-san. I truly appreciate it,” Yamato followed suit, “We’re sorry about what happened.”

The two eastern royalty smiled softly. Ryuu was the first to reply, “Yamato-kun, Sougo-kun, make sure to raise a healthy one.”

Since Mitsuki was advised to have a lot of rest, Yamato and Sougo didn’t prolong their stay and announced their leave. Yamato wouldn’t be able to stay too long in the East, but he had brought some of his guards to increase the security while planning to deal with the elders and assassins back home.

Mitsuki announced she missed moving her body around and wanted to have some training, something which Ryuu regretfully couldn’t grant as he helped her laying down. The next day after Mitsuki regained her consciousness, the two of them made a small burial in the yard next to their bedroom. As a memoir, a name plate was placed in their room, next to their drawer, somewhere where Mitsuki’s eyes could easily find as she laid down on the bed.

“Ne, Ryuu. The name which you decided for our son, what was it again?”

Ryuu stopped his work and looked at his wife who had covered her face with her arm. In a gentle tone, he accentuated the name, “Shion. It’s written in the kanji of ‘purple’ and ‘orchard’, just like you wish.”

“That’s a beautiful name. I like it.”

“Me too.”

“Ne, Ryuu-san…”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry…,” before Mitsuki finished her words, Ryuu had already put away his works and got inside the bed with her. Taking her arms away, he planted kisses with the same tender his fingers offered to wipe her tears.

 

_I’m sorry we can’t make the miracle came true._

_I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect him as I promised._

_I’m sorry I wasn’t even able to properly give him the life he deserves._

 

Sleep tight our dear child, Shion.

 

_The last piece of their miracle who is missed._

**Author's Note:**

> Shion's kanji is 紫苑, the name means the flower "Aster Tataricus" which flower language is "we won't forget you"/"remembrance"  
> As Ryuu said, both named their children according to seven colors of rainbow. Each of their children have the color kanji in their name. Shion is, supposed to be, the seventh one.
> 
> From the google doc [spoiler] Mitsuki is no longer able to give birth due to the poison. Excluded from this short story, the poison was also the one Yamato's mother mainly used in the past (hence Yamato also blamed himself).
> 
> Mitsuki sometimes calls Ryuu by "Ryuunosuke" or "Ryuu", she used to call him "Tsunashi-san" before their marriage. She also sometimes uses "Ryuu-san" (in lovingly)
> 
> If you're still confused about the AU, feel free to ask ^^  
> (i feel i wasn't able to convey the scene as much as i wished ; w ;)


End file.
